Pokémon Trainer's Survival Guide
Pokémon Trainer's Survival Guide is a strategy guide published by Sandwich Islands Publishing. It is a strategy guide focusing on , although it also contains information on the Japanese Red, Green and Blue versions. An updated version was later released with information on , under the title Pokémon Trainer's Guide. Blurb WE CAUGHT 'EM ALL! Every detail of everything Pokémon! Grab a Pokéball and follow this guide to catch all 150 Pokémons, plus information on Myu, the 151st Pokémon. * Covers U.S. Red and Blue cartridges, plus the Japanese Blue cartridge not released in the U.S. * Written by expert game player and author of the Final Fantasy VII Survival Guide! * Detailed and easy-to-read chapters with strategies for beginners and advanced players alike. * A complete, step-by-step walkthrough of the entire adventure, with full color maps. * Plenty of screen shots to illustrate the most important strategies and secrets in the game. * A full-color guide from cover to cover. Content Overview The beginning section of the book explains the differences between the Japanese Versions and the English Pokémon Red and Blue Versions. It also mentions the upcoming Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions (then projected for a March 1999 release) and information on the first Japanese game. Basic Training This section reviews basics of the Pokémon games such as evolution, trading Pokémon, HMs and building a balanced team. Walkthrough The walkthrough is the largest content section in the book. It contains a walkthrough of the entire game, including optional areas such as the Kanto Power Plant and Cerulean Cave. Every section includes a map and a guide to any items found in that area. Every area with wild Pokémon includes a percentage-based guide to which Pokémon appear, including statistics specific to the Japanese Blue Version. Town guides include a list of which items are available in each Poké Mart. Pokémon lists for Trainers are only provided for Gym Leaders. In-game trades are listed, but only for / , the trades from the Japanese Blue are not listed. Monster Index The Monster Index is the final section of the book. It has a type effectiveness chart and an alphabetical guide to each Pokémon in the game (including Mew). It lists what locations each Pokémon can be found in (including Red, Green/Blue and Japanese Blue), which elemental type it is, the names of all the attacks it can learn by leveling up, which TMs and HMs it can learn, and any evolutions it is capable of, including which evolution methods are required. The Monster Index also includes a list of TMs and HMs and a list of what the book's author considers the best three Pokémon of every elemental type. Trivia * All of the maps in this game come from the Japanese . This is noticeable due to the different look of signs in the games and the fact that the Poké Mart says "SHOP" and not "MART" as it does in the English games. ** There is no original map shown for Cerulean Cave, since it appears in and in the Japanese Blue Version. Instead, the book's creators drew their own map. * All of the sprites in the Monster Index are also from Red and Green. The 3D models come from the Japanese . ** Omastar's 3D model is not included for unknown reasons. In its place is a box that says "camera shy". * The cover depicts a red dragon-like creature that does not resemble any known Pokémon species; the yellow objects around it are presumably . Errors * Nearly every instance of the name is misspelled as "Myu". This can be taken as a phonetic transliteration of its Japanese name; however, the trademarked name in both Japanese and English is spelled "Mew". ** Similarly, is misspelled as "Myutwo" in a few instances, such as on pages 8, 37, and 142. * In many instances, Poké Balls are misnamed as "Pokéballs". * On page 18, Pikachu is misspelled as "Pickachu". * Page 19 marks a house in Cerulean City where players may trade for a "Spectre". There is no such Pokémon, although "Spectre" is a name which was used for in . ** Assuming the guide does indeed intend to refer to Haunter, this would actually correspond with an in-game trade found in the same location where Machoke is traded away for Haunter. However, this trade is only in the Japanese Blue Version, not in Red and Green (or the English Red and Blue). * On page 24, Vermilion City is misspelled as "Vermillion City". * On page 27, Hidden Machine is misspelled as "Hiden Machine". * On page 29, is misspelled as "Manki". This can be taken as a phonetic transliteration of its Japanese name; however, the trademarked name in both Japanese and English is spelled "Mankey". * On page 37, Sabrina is referred by her Japanese name, Natsume. ** On the same page, is named as "Baryaado", a phonetic romanization of its Japanese name, バリヤード Barrierd. * On page 43, is referred as "Rakki", a phonetic romanization of its Japanese name, ラッキー Lucky. * On page 43, 44 and 45, is misspelled as "Exeggcutea". * On page 48 and 50, Slowpoke is misspelled as "Slowpoké". ** Page 48 also incorrectly states that the in-game trade on is a for a . It is actually that must be traded away for a Lickitung. * Page 49 states that there are no items in the Seafoam Islands. There actually are a few items, but they are all hidden. * On page 53, is referred as "Betobetan", a phonetic romanization of its Japanese name, ベトベトン Betbeton. * On page 54, is referred as "Dogasu", a phonetic romanization of its Japanese name, ドガース Dogars. * On page 55, Professor Oak is referred to as "Dr. Oak". While he is known as a doctor in the Japanese version, he is only referred to as "Professor" in the English version. * On page 59, is referred as "Butera". This was likely an attempt at a romanization of its Japanese name, プテラ Ptera, assuming the character プ Pu was misread as ブ Bu. * On page 60, is misspelled as "Pigeot". * On page 111, is misspelled as "Nidarina". * On page 137, is misspelled as "Voltrob". Category:Strategy guides